


Companion

by Username_ID



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ben's parents are lousy, Confused Armitage Hux, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Sad Ben Solo, robot!hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username_ID/pseuds/Username_ID
Summary: AU where Ben is lonely and finds his only hope...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Companion

Darkness, broken only by focused, blue lights. A young man is hunched over in concentration, soldering thin wires to a small, delicate circuit board. Loose sections of his dark hair tumble down around his face, messy and unkempt. Dexterous hands working skillfully, now attaching a tiny sensor chip to the top right-hand of the circuit board. He looks up, tosses his head to move the loose hair out of his face, and turns. Still holding the circuit board, he reaches out, gently gripping the right arm of the robot in front of him. Opening a smooth titanium plate from the top of its forearm, he tucks the already attached wires into casings around slender pistons. His fingers find a small slot and he guides the circuit board into its housing, fingertips lightly compressing the piece until it clicks into place. He shuts the panel, encasing the delicate handiwork within a solid, titanium frame. This was his life’s work.

The comm buzzed, “Hello? Ben? Pick up the comm.” Tapping the speaker setting, Ben answers, “Hello dad...” A pause, then, “Ben, are you going to come up and join us for the party. The Huts’ will be here, along with the Holdo’s and the Ackbar’s...”  
“Dad, you know how badly I deal with all that pomp and circumstance! Besides, your business... It’s very successful, and I congratulate you with what you’ve achieved. You and mum always worked so hard to get this far, but- In doing so, you hardly spent ‘family time’ with me. I feel like I was never part of your business. Sorry dad, but I’d rather finish working on my project.”  
“Son, your mother and I always regret not spending more time with you during your childhood. Your mother wished that you had had siblings. You know I believed you would do better alone, although I admit that I could have been wrong. But that’s all in the past now... This project of yours, whatever it may be. It’s become an obsession. You should be exploring the world of women and love, my boy!”  
“Perhaps if I hadn’t been an only child, like you wished, mum wouldn’t dote on me so much now. As for women, I dare say I’m uninterested.”  
“I see... Well then, I’d better leave you to finish that project of yours.” The comm connection ended, leaving Ben alone to complete his project.

He turns to face his precious robot, a section of his hair falling over one eye. Tossing it out of his face, he frowns and purses his lips. Ever since he was small he had always been alone, and it had constantly bothered him, but soon he will have someone to love him. He stooped to attach cotton wadding to the robot, wrapping it around specific sections of the body for protection. Once this was done, he carefully draped the specially designed silicone skin over the robot’s shoulders and began to painstakingly fit it around the fingers, arm and neck. Smoothing out any air pockets, and pressing and molding the artificial skin around the titanium structure, he was reminded of a mother dressing her child for the day. His mother never did that, it was always some carer employed to look after him in her absence. He wiped away rebellious tears on his shoulder, and continued to cover the hard metal with smooth, silicone flesh. Before completing this process, he meticulously wiped the metal chest piece with a soft, cotton cloth. In the center of the chest were two slots, he inserted an emotion sensor in the first one and personality chip into the other. He pressed them carefully into place and slid the covering panel over the section to hide the very heart of his project. After doing this he sealed the last silicone flap up over the heart and joined it to the neck, seems blending together perfectly. He diligently dressed the robot in a loose grey, polyester jumpsuit and zipped it up. Unplugging the thick charging cables, he initiated the power up sequence, looking up to the robot’s eyes waiting for them to come alive. It didn’t happen. He had failed.

“No, this isn’t how it was supposed to be... Wake up, please!” Distraught with hunger and tiredness, Ben crouched low in the darkest corner of the basement, his stomach twisting with cold pain.  
“Ben?”  
Startled, the young man looks up, gasping when he saw turquoise-green eyes tenderly glowing at him. “You’re awake! You’re working! You’re beautiful darling...”  
“Darling? What is my assigned name?”  
“Armitage, that’s your name. Run an all systems check. Is everything working? Do I need to tweak anything?”  
“Running check... Update: All systems working as originally intended. No, I believe that I am fully operational. Ben, what is my purpose? For what reason was I created?”  
“To be my companion, Armitage. That is why I spent all my life studying science and engineering. So I could finally have someone to share the world with.”  
“Indeed, but would you rather not have a wife by now?” Armitage smirks, testing his servo motors.  
“You tapped into my conversation with dad, didn’t you?”  
“Yes, perhaps I did...”  
Jude smiles, this... This is what he’s waited so long for. 

“I have you now Armitage, you are all I need.”


End file.
